


between your sheets, behind your eyes

by keepmecaptive



Category: Atypical (TV 2017)
Genre: Cazzie first time, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23232190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepmecaptive/pseuds/keepmecaptive
Summary: a cazzie first time :-)
Relationships: Casey Gardner & Izzie
Kudos: 58





	between your sheets, behind your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> this took forever and I most definitely did not proof read so apologies in advance

They had been kissing for what could’ve been ten minutes or ten seconds, but neither one of them really knew, or cared for that matter. Nervous hands had stayed in the safe zones of each other’s hair or caressing cheeks and jaws, neither one of them wanting to ruin the moment by going any further. Until Izzie couldn’t really take it anymore and boldly snuck her hand under Casey’s sweater, moving it slowly up the side of her ribcage, and eventually dancing across the top of her chest before groping her breast gently. Casey gasped, breaking the kiss.  
“Is this okay? Izzie asked timidly.  
“Yeah of course,” Casey answered, her cheeks growing a little bit redder and her heart beating just a little bit faster.  
Izzie leaned up and connected their lips once more, except this time she didn’t waste any time in moving her tongue into Casey’s mouth and cupping her breast a little harder than before. After a few moments, her hand left Casey’s breast and she internally pouted, immediately missing Izzie’s touch. But her hand trailed back down her stomach and gripped the hem of her sweater before swiftly pulling it off, surprising Casey once again. Her lips attached themselves to Casey’s before trailing down her neck and along her collarbone, switching from intense fervor to gentle, lazy movements, as her snuck around to the back of Casey’s bra.  
Izzie’s lips pulled away from her chest, “Is this okay?”  
At this point, Casey’s body felt like it was overheating, and all she could do was nod eagerly, as Izzie’s hands fidgeted with the clasp of her bra. After a few moments, she was successful and the bra fell of Casey’s shoulders, exposing her bare chest. Izzie’s eyes widened and she bit her lip before grabbing Casey’s face with her hands and pressing their lips together, their tongues immediately tangling.  
Casey pulled away after a few moments, breathless, “Wait…you need to catch up,” she smirked before reaching down and pulling Izzie’s shirt and bra off.  
“Wow,” she breathed, looking down at Izzie’s bare chest. Never in her life had she seen someone so perfect, with her soft curves, sharp collarbones, and the few freckles that danced across her chest. Every imperfection made her even more perfect in Casey’s eyes.  
Fuck, I’ve really gone soft, Casey thought to herself.  
A couple moments of silence took place as Casey continued to take in the sight across from her, but as Izzie’s arms raised up to cover her chest, Casey grabbed her wrists gently, and brought their lips together once more.  
Their bare chests pressed against each other and both girls gasped at the sensation, continuing to kiss until they were both out of breath.  
It was Izzie who pulled away first, grabbing Casey’s wrist and guiding her to the bed, pushing her hand against her chest with hooded eyes, making Casey fall back against the mattress. Izzie maintained eye contact as she reached down and unzipped her jeans, pulling them down and off her legs, exposing her tanned, toned thighs. But before Casey could really admire the view, Izzie was on top of her, legs on either side of her hips, lips immediately connected to the hollow of her neck, slowly making their way down her chest. One hand made its way up to cup one of Casey’s breasts, as her lips tentatively enclosed around her nipple. This caused a moan to form in the back of Casey’s throat, which finally escaped the confines of her mouth as Izzie sucked a little harder. Casey’s hands moved to grip Izzie’s thighs, breathing fast and uneven. But after a few moments, Izzie’s hands wandered down to the button on Casey’s jeans, her eyes meeting hers, silently asking for permission. Casey nodded, and used the free moment to collect her, one of her hands combing back her hair as she tried and failed to control her rapid breathing. Casey absolutely hated how nervous she was because being with Evan had never made her feel like this, and even though her and Izzie had seen each other in sports bras in the locker room or topless on top of each other while making out, things had never gone this far before. And it made Casey really nervous, but also really excited. For a moment, she steadied her breathing and pushed that nervousness deep down and let her hands reach up to fit around Izzie’s breasts, massaging gently. The girls mouth fell open and her eyes shut blissfully, her reaction only giving Casey more confidence to continue. Her thumb circled around one of her nipples while she slowly leaned up, connecting her mouth with the other nipple, switching between sucking gently and swirling her tongue around the hardened bud. With that, a moan escaped from Izzie’s lips and she had begun grinding down on Casey’s stomach. Casey could feel the wet heat coming from her panties. Izzie reached down and placed both hands on the sides of Casey’s face, pulling her up towards her and connecting their lips in a shaky kiss.  
“I’ve never done this before,” she admitted, her voice a bit hoarse from not being used.  
“Neither have I, nerd,” Casey said, caressing the side of her cheek.  
Izzie’s cheeks turned a light pink and she look down into her lap, embarrassed, “No, I mean I haven’t done this…ever…with anyone.”  
Casey’s eyes widened slightly in realization, “Oh. Okay. That’s okay. Um…do you wanna slow down or stop? We don’t have to do this tonight.”  
“No! God no, Newton. I want this,” Izzie spoke, taking Casey’s hands into her own, “I want you,” she finished, determined, eyes finally meeting Casey’s.  
And with that, the energy changed. Their lips met in a heated kiss, tongues immediately exploring each other’s mouths. Casey slowly reached down between them, her fingers looping around the sides of Izzie’s panties, pulling them down. The black lace landed on the floor somewhere as Casey settled on top of Izzie, supporting herself with one arm. She brought her other hand down between Izzie’s thighs, slowly running a finger through her folds. Izzie gasped in surprise and her back arched ever so slightly off the mattress as Casey continued moving her finger up and down, becoming for confident. Her thumb found Izzie’s clit, rubbing slow circles, as her middle finger slid slowly into her entrance.  
“Is this okay?” Casey asked.  
Izzie’s eyes were closed shut and her hand was tangled up in the sheets, gripping tightly.  
“Yeah, keep going,” she urged.  
Casey continued her movements, becoming faster as the moments went on. She leaned down and connected her lips with Izzie’s, but eventually her moans and gasps forced their lips to separate, causing Casey to move her lips elsewhere. She kissed down her neck, nipping and sucking, before reaching her breasts and connecting her lips with Izzie’s hardened nipples.  
“Fuck,” Izzie gasped, arching her back more to meet Casey’s lips.  
Her hips were now grinding up against Casey’s hand, chasing relief. Her face was red and her mouth formed an “O” shape as her movements became more sloppy and uneven the closer she became. It only took a few more thrusts before Izzie’s body stilled and convulsed in pleasure. Casey slowed her movements as Izzie rode out her orgasm before leaning down and connecting their lips. Izzie’s chest rose and fell as Casey settled next to her, tracing her fingers along her stomach and chest. After a few moments, Casey’s eyes widened in surprise as Izzie settled on top of her, connecting their lips once more. She quickly worked away at removing Casey’s panties, as her lips worked against her neck. Her fingers traced the bottom of Casey’s stomach before slowly moving lower, Izzie’s eyes meeting Casey’s in silent permission. Casey nodded and Izzie continued moving her fingers lower until they reached their desired location. Her middle finger moved through Casey’s warm folds, causing her eyes to squeeze shut, back arching ever so slightly off of the mattress. Izzie continued moving her fingers down, teasing Casey’s entrance before working her way back up and making circles over her clit. After a few moments of this, she gently slid a finger inside of her. Casey’s hand gripped the sheets next to her and a moan slid from her lips at the contact. Izzie continued her movements, going faster and curling her finger to hit that spot, and simultaneously circling her thumb around her clit. Moans and curses escaped from Casey’s lips, and her cheeks were bright red, her baby hairs sticking to the sides of her forehead. Izzie bent down, entrapping her lips in a sloppy kiss before moving her lips down Casey’s neck, nipping at her pulse point before moving lower down her neck. Her lips danced across the top of her breasts before enclosing around one of her nipples. Another slew of moans left Casey’s lips as Izzie brought her other hand up to lace their fingers together. She could tell Casey was close because her hips had begun thrusting against Izzie’s hand and her breaths were uneven. It only took a few more movements and Casey’s back was arching fully off the bed, body shaking in orgasm. Izzie continued to move her finger in and out, allowing Casey to ride out her orgasm. After a few seconds, Casey’s eyes opened to meet Izzie’s.  
“Woah,” Casey whispered, breathless.  
“Yeah,” Izzie agreed.  
“Come here,” Casey said, pulling Izzie down towards her and meeting her lips in a lazy kiss.  
Their lips moved slow and languid as Izzie moved to cuddle into Casey’s side, her hands instinctively moving to draw patterns along her freckled arm. After what felt like forever, the two pulled away, both girls too tired to go on.  
“I love you,” Casey whispered, kissing the top of Izzie’s head.  
“I love you too, Newton.”  
And with that, Casey’s eyes drifted close and for once sleep found her easily, as she had all she ever needed right next to her.

**Author's Note:**

> I am very bored in quarantine so feel free to comment some prompts you'd like to read!


End file.
